


Disposables

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: The terraforming equipment that criminals are supposed to run? Are self-sufficient planet destroyers that will destabilize miles of ground at a time, and generate enough heat and force that any human nearby will be reduced to fertilizer in the more habitable surface.SciFi!AU where Hiruma and Agon are prisoners condemned to a near uninhabitable planet.





	Disposables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Offscreen violence, Discrimination, Foul Language  
> Word Count: 805
> 
> Originally posted at [ Bonus Round 1!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10501906#cmt10501906)

Twenty years ago, there was excitement about the new planets; it was well-known fact that they were bleeding the Home Planet of its resources, consuming more than their arable land could support as the population exploded. When the population passed ten billion, the Migration began.

Hundreds of thousands of people were shipped off the Home Planet, boxed and frozen like ready-meals. _Start your new life_ , the commercials enticed, _take hold of a new adventure on a new planet._ Two years later and communication was lost; five years later and no one will ever forget the recording that leaked into the news.

Twenty seconds. It takes twenty seconds of footage, shot from the observation camera of the Red Pioneer of the desolate landscape, the trapped people begging for help-- they were starving, screaming. They were going mad, breaking into factions to fight over the few resources that remained. The bloodshed was abrupt and the camera disconnected.

The outside planets were death traps, and everyone knew it.

Companies went bankrupt, activists and politicians backpedaling as quickly as they had offered up the Migration plan in the first place. _In ten years as much as one-tenth of the population will be in space,_ they had said.

Truth was, they didn't have a choice: the current population was draining the planet dry.

And then one fuckface had the brilliant idea to use the planets as jails for prisoners. Minor criminals were grafted into maintenance: one round of work on the transport ships, maintaining the 'droids and ensuring the criminals in cryo stayed that way. At the surface of the planet, jettison the criminals, deactivate the cryo, and fly away. If they could do that, they were allowed back onto the Home Planet. Easy enough.

Except, no. Don't fucking forget about the people they trap onto the surface of these forsaken planets. The average sentence of a criminal trapped on the surface of one of these planets is ten years. The public is very cheery and shit about using criminals to terraform these planets into something more useful.

Reality is: The supplies packed into the "new and improved" cryo chambers are as follows: thirty days of food and water, one deflector shield, two complete pairs of standard self-repairing clothing, and one plasma knife.

The terraforming equipment that criminals are supposed to run? Are self-sufficient planet destroyers that will destabilize miles of ground at a time, and generate enough heat and force that any human nearby will be reduced to fertilizer in the more habitable surface. 

Hiruma scoffs, dragging his scarf over his mouth and activating his deflector shield as the terraformers start working. Half a damn planet away, and it still whips up a rockstorm harsh enough to tear through flesh. He crouches over his prize, a long abandoned cryo chamber from some poor fuck before him. It's easy work to remove the remaining supplies, carefully tear out the camera system and other circuitry-- Hiruma's been doing it for weeks, ever since he realized he wasn't the only bastard they sent to Earth Sphere 21. The steel casing of the cryo pod is tempting, but too heavy for him to drag to where he needs to go.

If you want to stay alive for the duration of your sentence, you have to live on the land that has settled after the terraformers have ravaged it. It doesn't align well with having a permanent structure of any sort. Hiruma tucks the equipment into his cloak; he'll have enough to replace the cameras that were destroyed in the wake of the machines.

A beep from his wrist console draws his attention, and Hiruma transfers his camera to the hotspot on the planet just in time to see a fresh cryo pod crash into the surface.

Hiruma glances at the sun, and then sighs. Two fucking months, and the Home Planet bastards think the place is looking for a new resident to serve a sentence in isolation?

Despite himself, Hiruma switches views to see the cryo pod slide open, exposing the contents to the planet air. It takes two minutes for the gas to filter out completely and the front latch to completely disengage.

The man who emerges from the pod is tall, built on heavier lines than Hiruma. His dreadlocks are long and dark, and Hiruma finds himself fixating on how alive the man seems, so different from the rock and gravel of the land that surrounds them.

The newcomer moves away from the cryo pod without looting it first: a bizarre thing until Hiruma realizes he's getting closer and closer to the camera. The man tears the camera from the ground, snarls a single word that sends a chill through Hiruma's entire body, and then the feed dies.

 

**_TRASH_ **


End file.
